Smile
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: Chrome has never seen Fran smile, and she will do anything to see his smile. Even if it's just a small one.


**I remember some one asking for a Fran and Chrome story.**

**So I made this for them!  
**

**I forgot who requested it but here you go!**

* * *

Chrome observed Fran when she had the chance, either at meetings, missions, or when he was just hanging around in Kokuyo Land.

She noticed that he always had that blank look on his face. She began to wonder if he had ever smiled in his life.

Why didn't he smile?

Why didn't he show some emotion?

Was he sad?

Did he feel lonely?

She wanted to know more about him; she wanted to see him smile.

She would make him smile, but how?

So she went to the four guys who usually smiled all the time for help.

Chrome went to Mukuro-sama, after that she also went to see Yamamoto, Byakuran, Lussuria, and Bel for help.

All five gave her suggestions on how to make Fran smile.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~~~~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!**

Fran was bored out of his mind, his face showed it, well he always had a bored look but this time it looked a bit more bored than usual. He had decided to go to the nearby park and sit down next to the pond. He watched as some frogs jumped lily pad to lily pad.

"Fran," He heard a familiar soft voice, what was her name again, Chrome?

He turned around and gave her a dull stare. "Yes," He saw that she had her brown bag and a shy smile on her face. He stared at her in an uninterested way.

Chrome felt as if she had annoyed him, the look he gave her made her feel intimidated for some reason. "W-Would…you mind if...we talked?"

"About what," His monotone voice caused Chrome to feel small and a bother.

"Well…I just w-wanted to talk," she neared him.

"Ah," was his only answer.

"C-Can I sit next to you?" She asked him

"Sure," he spoke to her in such a boring tone that Chrome was thinking about backing off her plan. But she shook her head; she asked for so much advice and help, she won't back down. She really wanted to see him smile, even if it's a small one.

As she sat next to him, they both were completely silent. She then remembered what Mukuro had told her.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!**

"_My cute Chrome," the man chuckled lightly. "That's adorable."_

_The girl blushed as her master called her question adorable. "M-Mukuro-sama…." _

"_I'm sorry," he apologized for laughing. "But it's too cute to know that you want to make someone smile, and Fran of all people."_

"_W-Well….he looks sad…I just want to see him smile..." She confessed._

"_Okay I'll help you," the two colored eyed teen smirked. "Just pinch his cheeks and tickle him."_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

Should she do it? Should she pinch his cheeks and tickle him?

She inhaled and exhaled. _'Mukuro-sama is always right…so…'_

She gathered all her courage and raised her finger up to Fran's cheek. Her fingertips were grazing over the edge of his blue triangle tattoos. She grabbed a bit of his cheek fat and pinched but not that much.

"Ow," he just sat there and let her pinch him. His face was unfazed by the slight pain he felt. "Ow Chrome-chan, that hurts."

After he said that she immediately let go. "I'm s-sorry."

He rubbed his cheek and continued staring at the pond.

'_Well…that didn't work.'_

"_Tickle him."_ Mukuro-sama's voice passed by Chrome mind

She looked at the green haired boy; once again she dared herself and decided to tickle him.

He felt her fingers on his stomach, they where wiggling. '_What is she doing?' _He gave her a stare and she stopped.

"S-Sorry," She looked away with a blush on her face.

'_He…won't even smile with a tickle…'_

Once again they sat in silence.

'_Should I give up….no I mustn't…what did Yamamoto-san tell me what to do?'_

_**~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_The black katana wielder laughed lightly as she asked him how to make a person smile. "How to make them smile, well try to make them laugh."_

"_H-How do I do that…?" She questioned._

"_Well tell that person a joke."_

"_A...j-joke..." She started to think about it._

"_Ah, but find something that interest him and make a small joke about it." Yamamoto told her. "Like change it from…"_

_The rain thought about it. "Ah, have you ever heard about why did the chicken cross the road joke?"_

"_N-No..."_

"_Ah then I'll tell you about it and you tell them okay." Chrome smiled as he told her the weird silly joke._

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

'_So maybe if...I tell Fran a joke he'll laugh and then smile.' _But what, Yamamoto told her to change the joke a bit; she looked at Fran from the corner of her eye. He was looking at the frogs in the pond; she also noticed the frog hat he was wearing.

'_I got it!'_ She thought out.

"H-Hey Fran…" She spoke up.

"You're not going to pinch me again, are you?" He turned to her, still with that blank look.

"N-No…I...just wanted to tell you a joke…" She stuttered out.

"A joke," Fran rose his brow in a questioningly look.

"Y-Yeah..." She cleared her voice and spoke in a small tone. "Why d-did the frog cross the road?"

"Frog's don't cross roads." He said plainly.

"Oh...t-they don't…." Chrome felt dumb.

"If you would have said why did the frog jump to the other lily pad, than that would have made sense and I would have answered back to the joke."

"Oh…y-you're right..." Chrome felt more embarrassed and looked away.

'_W-well…that didn't go well… What should I do now?'_ She closed her eyes.

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~**

"_Chrome-chan that is such a good question," the marshmallow eater hugged her. "And I'm so glad you came to me."_

"_Oh...w-well you do smile a lot…a-and I thought maybe you knew how to make others s-smile..." She stuttered out as he kept hugging her._

"_Oh, yes Chrome-chan my smile never leaves me," He giggled._

"_So...how can I make a person smile?" she went right to the question._

"_Well eating sweets and sharing sweets can make a person smile." Byakuran let go of the hug. "When you have something sweet in your mouth you can't help but smile!"_

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**

'_Byakuran-sama is right!...w-when I have something sweet, it always makes me smile…' _She held out her bag and took out a candy bar. She looked at Fran who continued to stare at the pond.

"F-Fran…" She tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" She held out the chocolate bar to his face as he turned his attention to her.

"W-Would you like to share this chocolate with m-me?" She looked at his teal eyes and he nodded.

She gave him a smile. _'Byakuran-sama is right…sharing does make you smile…but'_ She took a look at him as he broke the chocolate bar in half and began to eat his half. He had no smile on his face; he just ate his half in silence.

'_Why...doesn't he smile...?'_ She thought out as she ate her half in the same quietness.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

"_Ah~ Chrome-chan!" Lussuria went happy as he opened the door. "What brings you here honey?"_

"_Oh, w-well I wanted to ask you a question," She smiled at the man who was always kind to her._

"_I'll answer anything for you my cutie,"_

"_T-Thank you…well…I just want to know…how t-to make a person smile…"_

"_How to make a person smile," The man placed his hand on his chin and thought deeply. "Ah~ you can tell them something nice, like…..Chrome-chan you are such a pretty girl."_

_Chrome shyly smiled as Lussuria complimented her. "…t-thank you..."_

"_See, a compliment always makes someone smile." Lussuria winked at her._

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

Chrome thought about what Lussuria said, but what can she complimented Fran on?

"Why are you staring at me?" Fran questioned while not looking at her.

"AH...w-well…."

'_Think Chrome, think, compliment him on something…..'_

"I...like your hat…it's cute." She smiled a bit.

"My hat?" he placed a hand on his giant frog hat. "Why?"

"I just t-think it's cute…and it fits you…"

"Bel-senpai makes me wear it."

"Oh," Chrome saw him hit the hat with an unfazed look. "Y-You don't like it?"

"Not really."

Silence passed them as that conversation died.

'_Now what…oh…speaking of Bel…'_

_**!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!**_

_As Chrome was about to leave the Varia mansion a voice stopped her._

"_Ushishi~ well if it isn't the princess," Bel walked to her in a lazy way, just like how a cat would do. "What do I owe for your beautiful presence?"_

"_H-Hello...Bel-sama…" She blushed as he grabbed her hand._

_She looked at him as he smiled and laughed. 'Bel always smile…maybe he can help…'_

"_Bel-sama…c-can you-,"_

_Bel silenced her with a finger to her lips, "Ushishi~, princess you don't even have to ask just tell the prince what you want and I will gladly give it to you."_

_This caused Chrome to blush; Bel always treated Chrome so…highly._

"_T-Thank you, Bel-sama," she gave him a smile. "Can you tell me how to make a person smile?"_

"_Oh, what a question," he laughed. "May I know who you want to see smile?"_

"_Well…it's Fran..." She confessed._

_The prince laughed lightly as he heard the frog's name. "Ushishi~ oh I might know how to make him smile."_

"_You…you do! Please tell me." She begged._

"_Well a kiss on the cheek from the princess will make any man smile."_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

Chrome let out another blush as she remembered Bel's words.

'_H-How can I kiss him….'_

She was too shy to kiss him, so she got up from where she sat.

Fran noticed her getting up and decided to get up also. "Are you leaving?" he asked in a monotone.

"….." she was silent and looked at the ground.

"Chrome," he spoke up.

They just stood there as the wind blew past them.

She was about to turn around and leave but someone caught her by the hand, she looked at the hand and it belonged to Fran.

"Chrome, I don't know why you pinched me, tickled me, told me an odd joke, gave me candy, and complimented this hat." Chrome looked at him and was shocked.

She saw a smile on his face, not a big one, but a small one. But he had a smile on his face, she felt so happy to see it. So she smiled brightly.

"Chrome, thank you for spending time with me," he said it in an honest tone.

So all those things she did didn't make him smile. What made him smile was her presence and decision on being near him.

"Fran," she went to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek, "Maybe we can hang around some more….I...I really like to…see your s-smile again…."

Fran blushed a tint of pink as her lips left, and yet again he let out a small smile. A smile she was lucky enough t o see.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
